Non-Existent: Book One of the Shadow Gem Trilogy
By: Keegan8000 Prologue The marketplace in Hi'ng was crowded this time of year, but that was to be expected. It was September 5th, the Day of Foreign Trade Meetings. On this day, every business man or woman would go from their country to this meeting to discuss business with other major companies and advertise their own. Large companies and small companies were allowed to come to this outdoor meeting, as long as they were a company. However, the Day of Foreign Trade Meetings of this year concerned more people than just business people. On the extreme outskirts of Hi'ng stood a cloaked minifig. He wore his tan cloak down over his eyes, and he kept a dagger at his side. The cloak he wore was tan in order to blend in with the desert sands of the city. The minifig's name was Genghis, and he was one of the top bounty hunters in the land. He had never failed even one mission before. His record was spotless. He had come here to wait for his client. His client needed to give him his next mission. At the moment, Genghis was rather bored, so he was leaning against the wall of the cafe, whittling. He really had no reason to whittle, but there wasn't anything else to do. A sharp dagger is better than a dull one, he told himself. In essence, he actually didn't even need a dagger for this occasion. He just liked to bring one- just in case. "Do you have it?" Genghis looked up to see a guy minifig in tan ninja clothes. It was his client. "Have I ever failed you?" he replied. "No," his client said. "Then I have answered your question. Now, what do you want me to do with it?" "I need you to let someone 'accidentally' find it. See this girl?" his client said as he held up a picture of a girl in a red kimono with yellow flowers on it, and straight, long, black hair. "She's my target?" Genghis asked. His boss nodded. "Get what I told you to find earlier to her at all costs. Make it look like she found it on the ground accidentally. Also make sure no one else picks it up. It could ruin the whole plan if someone else gets involved." "Understood," Genghis said. "Where is my target?" "In the Foreign Trade Meetings conference. I'll give you the picture so you can find her easier." Genghis nodded. "Is that all?" "Yes," said his boss. "Don't fail me. Sometimes it's what people consider to be an 'easy' task like this one that causes them to fail. I've gone through four bounty hunters just like you getting that object. They all failed me. Let's hope I won't have to hire any more." With that, Genghis's client turned and left, and in a blink he completely disappeared. Genghis pulled out the picture of the girl- his target. "If only you knew what would happen, girl, when you fall for this. I almost feel sorry for you." Genghis stuffed the picture back into his cloak and headed for the heart of the city, where the conference was. "Almost."